


День рождения

by bitter_zephyr



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitter_zephyr/pseuds/bitter_zephyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вообще Артур любил дни рождения. В особенности свой собственный.</p>
            </blockquote>





	День рождения

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Anniversary](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14912) by thehoyden. 



> **Название:** День рождения  
>  **Автор:** [thehoyden](http://thehoyden.livejournal.com/profile)  
>  **Оригинал:** [Anniversary](http://thehoyden.livejournal.com/243388.html)  
>  **Перевод:** bitter zephyr  
>  **Бета:** istria  
>  **Пейринг:** Артур/Мерлин  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG  
>  **Спойлеры:** действие происходит перед 1x10.  
>  **Саммари:** Вообще Артур любил дни рождения. В особенности свой собственный.  
>  **Разрешение на перевод:** получено

Вообще Артур любил дни рождения. В особенности свой собственный. Конечно, от подарков, которые он получал от вассалов отца, было мало пользы, но он любил праздничную еду, новое оружие и вещи, которые могли позабавить его самого и его друзей хотя бы месяц. Например, в этом году ему подарили странный чужеземный напиток в небольшой стеклянной бутылке, из-за которого он целую неделю просыпался в самых неожиданных местах. Когда его товарищи прикончили эту бутылку, он почувствовал одновременно и огорчение, и облегчение. Мерлину вся эта история определенно понравилась немного меньше, но, возможно, это было как-то связано с тем, что одним утром Артур проснулся на ужасной жесткой кровати своего слуги, а сам Мерлин трясся от холода на полу, на импровизированной соломенной подстилке. 

День рождения его отца был более серьезным событием, и наедине с собой Артур долго и мучительно размышлял над тем, что ему подарить: ведь Утер был не просто его отцом, он был королем, и день его рождения был неразрывно связан с празднованием очередного мирного года на Альбионе. Это не означало, что не устраивалась какая-нибудь пирушка, но помимо неё было ещё и множество церемоний и банкетов с участием лордов и вассалов, и Артуру нужно было не только выбирать соответствующий таким торжественным приемам подарок, но и придерживаться своих лучших манер.

С днем рождения Морганы всё стало гораздо проще, так только Артур понял, что пока он дарит ей что-либо острое и опасное вместо блестящего и сверкающего, она становится к нему более или менее благосклонной.

Так что, по большому счету, Артур полагал, что знает достаточно много о том, как важны дни рождения и их традиции, но что касается Мерлина, тут он был немного озадачен. Во-первых, у Мерлина было очень туманное представление о том, в какой именно день он родился. Во-вторых, Артуру в принципе не полагалось дарить слугам подарки – то есть, на Новый год или определенные праздники допустимо было давать вознаграждение за хорошую службу, хотя не сказать, чтобы то, как служил Мерлин, можно было хоть в какой-то мере определить как «хорошая служба».

И всё же дело было в том, что Мерлин выглядел каким-то _печальным_. И когда Артур пожелал знать причину, Мерлин тихо признался, смотря перед собой отсутствующим взглядом:  
– Я просто привык проводить это время года с мамой, вот и всё. Скучаю по дому, наверное.

Услышав это, Артур нахмурился, потому что он никогда не задумывался о том, что Мерлин откуда-то _пришел_. Ему казалось, что Мерлин просто появился в его жизни, без прошлого и воспоминаний. Артуру никогда не приходило в голову, что Мерлин может скучать по дому в это неопределенное время около дня своего рождения. 

Если бы это был один из его друзей, кто-то из лордов или рыцарей Камелота или какого-нибудь далекого государства, Артур посоветовал бы отправиться на охоту, взяв с собой парочку бурдюков с вином, чтобы расслабиться на природе и забыть о своей тоске. Но Мерлин не был охотником, и Артур задавался вопросом, как он вообще выживал в своей родной деревне.

Если бы речь шла о леди, Артур решил бы проблему, подарив ей цветы и засахаренные фрукты (если бы, конечно, это была не Моргана, которой становилось легче, когда Артур позволял ей обойти его в стрельбе из лука – а он именно _позволял_ ей, что бы она ни говорила).

А Мерлин? У него не было ни малейшего представления, что же делать. К счастью, отец научил его, что не было ничего постыдного в том, чтобы обратиться к эксперту и спросить его мнение, если эксперт отдает себе отчет, что от него требуется только это – его мнение.

Поэтому Артур отправил Мерлина с поручением на другой конец города, а сам отправился в комнаты придворного лекаря. Когда Гаюс открыл дверь, он выглядел удивленным, но произнес:  
– Проходите, сир, чем я могу вам помочь?

Артур шагнул в комнату, открыл было рот, но тут же снова закрыл.  
– Это… это немного необычно, но я бы хотел сделать Мерлину подарок на день рождения. В смысле, в качестве награды за его службу, а это… – он замолчал и посмотрел на Гаюса, который сочувственно смотрел на него в ответ. – В общем, это не так уж недопустимо. У тебя есть какие-нибудь идеи?

– Кажется, его штаны немного протерлись на коленях, – любезно ответил Гаюс.

В голове Артура тут же возник образ Мерлина, стоящего на коленях; и правда, он стоял на коленях, например, разжигая камин у Артура в комнате, но не то чтобы Артур заставлял его проводить на коленях много времени…

Он потряс головой, проясняя мысли.  
– У него дома… – о, почему-то эти слова дались ему с трудом. – …есть какие-нибудь традиции, к которым он привык?

Гаюс снял очки и стал с задумчивым видом протирать их тканью своей мантии.  
– Нет, таких, о которых бы знал, нет, сир. Это простой, мирный народ. Единственное, о чем упоминал Мерлин – это то, что ему очень хотелось тех зимних слив… Кажется, кто-то из судомоек подарил ему одну на прошлой неделе.

– Сливы. – сосредоточенно произнес Артур, а затем решительно вышел из комнаты, не проронив больше ни слова. 

***

К сожалению, именно так Артур и упал с дерева.

Он быстро понял, что трудно будет сохранить секретность, если он просто пойдет на кухню и попросит сливы, потому что слухов оттуда выходило гораздо больше, чем подносов с едой, и тогда всем захочется знать, почему Артур бегает с поручениями своего слуги, а тогда все посчитают, что он балует Мерлина, и, честное слово, лучше сделать всё самому.

Конечно, позже он понял, что совершать такой подвиг под покровом ночи было хорошей идеей лишь _в теории_ , на практике же всё было совершенно ужасно, потому что в темноте он потерял опору и свалился на землю вместе с десятком собранных больших зимних слив. В результате падения с его лодыжкой случилось что-то страшное, и ему пришлось унизиться до того, чтобы попросить проходящего мимо караульного помочь ему доковылять до комнат Гаюса. Сливы он спрятал в кусок материи.

Дверь открыл Мерлин.  
– Ар… то есть, сир, заходите, всё в порядке?

Артур закатил глаза.  
– Ты можешь идти, – сказал он стражнику. – Мерлин, поможешь мне? 

– О! – ответил Мерлин, будто очнувшись из какого-то оцепенения. – Да, разумеется. – сказал он, подхватывая Артура под руку, чтобы помочь ему дойти до скамьи. – Гаюса сейчас нет, но я знаю, что делать. Так, положи ногу сюда, и выпей вот это. – он достал небольшой пузырек и протянул его Артуру.

Содержимое его было больше похоже на какую-то слизь, чем на лекарство.  
– Ты уверен? – скептически произнес Артур.

Мерлин сел на скамью у его ног и ощупал поврежденную лодыжку.  
– Да, выпей всё залпом. – рассеянно ответил он.

– Лучше бы это меня не… _оу_. – сердито сказал Артур.

– Перелома нет. – уверенно заявил Мерлин.

Артур посчитал, что должен быть рад этому, поэтому он проглотил лекарство, оказавшееся на вкус таким же отвратительным, как и на вид.

– И как же ты умудрился? – спросил Мерлин. – После того, как сэр Невейн упал, когда вы пытались взобраться по стене во двор к прекрасным леди, я думал, вы больше не станете этого делать.  
Он сказал это с вежливым неодобрением в голосе, что рассердило Артура ещё больше, потому что у него и так болезненно пульсировала лодыжка и кто вообще _Мерлин_ такой, чтобы судить о его действиях?

– Я не взбирался по стене. – рявкнул Артур и развязал узелок, лежавший на столе, позволяя зимним сливам покатиться по неровной поверхности. Он схватил одну из них и пихнул её Мерлину в руку. – Это тебе. – пробормотал он, чуть отвернувшись в сторону.

– Мне? – совершенно шокировано переспросил Мерлин. Да в конце концов, это всего лишь фрукт!

Артур тяжело вздохнул.  
– Слушай, Гаюс сказал, что ты их любишь, так что мои поздравления с днем рождения и так далее.

– _Мне_? – повторил Мерлин, и в его голосе звучало такое чудесное удивление, что Артур просто не мог не посмотреть на него. Мерлин выглядел таким же изумленным, каким звучал его голос, и на долю секунды Артур задумался, что бы тот сделал, если бы он принес ему ещё и новые штаны. Мерлин держал сливу в обеих руках, благоговейно смотря на неё.

– Да, тебе. – раздраженно ответил Артур. – Ты сказал, что скучаешь по дому, и я хотел… В Камелоте есть столько всего.

Мерлин нахмурился.  
– Например, зимние сливы. – тихо сказал он.

– Именно. – подтвердил Артур, радуясь тому, что донес до него свою мысль, избежав продолжения этого бессмысленного разговора.

Мерлин откусил от сливы кусочек. Артур каждый год ел зимнее сливы и другие более редкие и вкусные фрукты, но ни один из них он не ел и с десятой долей того наслаждения, которое было написано на лице у Мерлина. Артуру потребовалась пара мгновений, чтобы понять, что Мерлин протягивает сливу ему, когда тот спросил:  
– Хочешь попробовать?

Артур удивился, но губы Мерлина так блестели от сока и эта слива действительно выглядела такой особенной, что он поднес губы к тому месту, где только что были губы Мерлина, и тоже откусил кусочек. Слива была вкусной, в этом не было никакого сомнения, но гораздо приятнее было видеть ожидание на лице у Мерлина, пока он жевал.  
– Очень вкусно. – сказал Артур, протягивая фрукт обратно, и Мерлин просиял.

Они передавали сливу друг другу пока от неё не осталась одна только косточка.  
– Я должен помочь тебе дойти до твоих покоев. – сказал Мерлин.

– Я абсолютно уверен в том, что в этом нет необходимости. – возразил Артур. – Ты поможешь мне дойти до своей кровати, и больше я сегодня никуда не пойду.

– До моей кровати? – переспросил Мерлин. – Но ты же сказал, что моя кровать жестче, чем…

– Забудь, что я сказал, и помоги мне встать. – простонал Артур.

Кровать Мерлина была всё такой же ужасной, но Артур так много раз спал на земле, что по сравнению с этим, всё было не так уж и плохо. Он поднял глаза на Мерлина.  
– Ну, чего ты ждешь?

– Прошу прощения?

– Я не заставлю тебя спать на полу в день твоего рождения или в день, который я теперь считаю твоим днем рождения. – сказал Артур, немного удивленный глупостью Мерлина, ведь он сделал всё это для него, пытался быть любезным. – Мы оба поместимся, если ляжем поближе друг к другу.

Мерлин выглядел нерешительным, но снял сапоги и куртку, задул свечу и втиснулся на другую половину кровати.

Артур уже почти засыпал, и его нога совсем не болела, благодаря эликсиру, который Мерлин заставил его выпить, поэтому оказалось не так трудно обхватить талию Мерлина одной рукой. Спустя какое-то время он тихо спросил:  
– Это всё ещё не твой дом?

– Уже почти. – так же тихо ответил Мерлин, а затем придвинулся ближе, укладывая голову Артуру на плечо.

И Артур не был уверен, было ли то из-за принятого зелья или из-за честного ответа, но он почувствовал себя так же, как когда Мерлин ел свою зимнюю сливу, и прижал его ещё ближе и погрузился в сон.


End file.
